Mobbed
by letscountstars
Summary: In which Max misses a certain someone, and the boys of The Wanted and One Direction are friends.
1. Prologue

**September 18; Hollywood**

"I'm Max George. I used to have a girlfriend, and things usually worked out perfectly well between us. I proposed to her a year ago, but we broke off our engagement because of...reasons. But we stayed in a relationship. And everything sort of went downhill from there-I didn't have time for her anymore, we became like strangers to each other-and she broke up with me. I just want to say sorry for everything: for not spending time with her, for not trying hard enough. I want her to know that what we had was real, and that I still love her. I'm not looking to get back with her; I just want the chance to apologize."

"We've got a really interesting case here, guys. I mean, it's a fairly common thing, wanting to say sorry to someone you've hurt, but we've never gotten a call from a big-time celebrity before," Howie Mandel said as the screen faded to black.

"I say we make this the biggest episode of _Mobbed _ever," Napoleon Dumo smiled. Already the gears were working in his mind on how to choreograph their countless dancers.

"It's a go, then?" Howie said, meeting the eyes of everyone at the table. When no one objected, he picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 1

**September 18; London**

"Hello?...Yeah, this is Max...So you're gonna do it?...That's great!...Yeah, I'll tell them...Thank you **so **much, guys. Bye." Max hung up the phone, a smile lighting up his face for the first time since the day Michelle broke up with him, the memory of which still lingered in the back of his mind. It was the itch that never seemed to go away, the starvation that no amount of food and drink could quench, the heart that could never be mended again. Her last words on that rainy July day were a constant echo in his brain, a sad song stuck on replay; the image of her silhouette as she walked away burnt into his corneas.

_"I'm sorry, Max. It's just...not working between the two of us anymore. I love you, and don't you ever forget that, but I don't think I can handle this anymore. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry, too, Mich. And I finally have the chance to make things right, _he thought, his smile widening involuntarily at the prospect.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Jay asked as he sauntered into the living room wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and a ratty pair of boxers, a bottle of beer in hand. "Not that I don't like it, I _did _miss your jokes, but what's up, mate?"

"Put on some pants, will you? I just got us a slot on a TV show!"

Jay, caught off guard, spewed beer all over the front of his shirt. "That...was some shitty timing. Now I've got beer all over me! But wait, have you seriously found us a gig? On TV?"

"We've got a gig?" Tom said in a near shout, bounding down the stairs. "And, Bird, is that beer?"

"Yes, it is beer. And, yes, Max has booked us a gig. He hasn't told me all the details yet, though," Jay answered.

"Cool! So where are we going this time? Ireland? Gloucester?"

"Woah, hold your horses there, Tommy Boy. I want Nath and Siva to be here too before I tell you everything," Max said, putting an arm each around Tom and Jay and leading them to the couch.

"Hold on, I will not be kept waiting for this. You two sit tight, I'm personally waking up those lazy-arses!" Tom ducked out from under his bandmate's arm and dashed up the stairs, really only retracing his steps from just a short while ago.

After a few minutes, Tom marched back down the stairs with Nathan and Siva in tow.

"What's happening?" a sleepy, and clearly grumpy, Nathan yawned. "We're gonna be on TV!" Tom practically screamed in his face. "Alright, alright. I get it, Tom. You don't have to _scream _it at me." The younger boy plopped down on the couch across Jay and Max.

Max began explaining. "Look, lads. Here's the thing. I want to apologize to Mich. And the gig? It's for the show _Mobbed_. The guy I was talking to on the phone was Howie Mandel. We are going back to Hollywood."

The room went silent as the boys eyed each other, each thinking something different.

_Come on, lads. Do it for me just this once?_, Max thought. _I miss her._

_We're gonna be on a TV show? And not just as guests, but we're actually gonna help make something __**big **__happen, _Nathan contemplated.

_Are we gonna have to dance for this? _wondered Siva, worrying for his non-existent skills in the art.

_It's really sweet and all, but is Max really willing to go through all __**this**__? _Tom leaned back thoughtfully, resting his head against the back of the couch.

_We've never done something with this kind of magnitude before. What if we mess up? _Jay worried.

After what seemed like an eternity of dead silence, and despite their personal concerns, each of the four boys nodded once. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you lads?" Max, visibly relieved, said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, mate. Now get us a flight before we change our minds," Tom smiled, holding out the receiver.


	3. Chapter 2

**September 25; London**  
"Has anyone seen my phone?"

"Forget about your phone, has anyone seen _Nathan_?"

"Watch it, Seev! You're gonna rip it open!"

It was a fairly normal day for The Wanted at the airport: Jay had misplaced his phone, Nathan was nowhere to be seen, and Tom, Max and Siva were fighting for possession of a bag of crisps as Kelsey, whom Tom had practically begged to come ("You'll never know if they need an extra choreographer," he had said before she relented) watched on, sometimes giggling, most times shaking her head as if to say, "Boys will be boys."

"American Airlines Flight 822 bound for Los Angeles is now boarding through Gate 5," crackled the overhead P.A. system.

"Has everyone gotten their boarding passes?" Jayne asked, clearly flustered.

"Yeah, but my phone's still missing," Jay pouted.

"I'm back! Sorry, had to use the loo," Nathan said, reappearing as if out of thin air.

When everyone had settled down, Jayne did a quick survey of all the boys and Kelsey, each clutching a small carry-on (Tom, however, had also claimed the coveted bag of junk food) and their boarding passes. Seeing that everyone and everything—with the exception of Jay's phone—was accounted for, they got in line. Being a celebrity does have it's perks, but being the first to board a plane is not one of them.

"Okay, here's the plan, boys," Jayne said once they were cruising among the clouds, "You're meeting with the crew from _Mobbed_ tomorrow afternoon, which gives you plenty of time to sleep in at the hotel. As for room assignments, Tom and Kelsey are in one…"

At this,Tom lovingly squeezed Kelsey's hand before ripping open his bag of crisps.

"…as are Max and Seev…"

"Sweet," Max said, high-fiving his new roommate.

"…and Jay and Nathan."

"We are gonna have _so_ much fun together," said, playfully nudging Nathan's shoulder. "Shut it, McGuiness," the younger boy laughed.

**September 26; Los Angeles**  
"Welcome back to America, guys," Howie Mandel—dressed casually in a simple polo and khaki pants—greeted as they got out at the back entrance of the combination office building and dance studio that served as _Mobbed_ headquarters. "Thanks for having us," Tom said, ogling at the immense length of the two-story building.

"Impressive, isn't it? Now if you'll come with me, we're just about to start the first of two planning sessions."

The inside of the building, if possible, was even more amazing that it's exterior. The tiles lining the floor were pristine, and the wood flooring inside the studios shined as if they were waxed everyday. "This is so cool," Nathan whispered in awe. Their host led them to the second floor, which housed even more dance venues, as well as storage rooms and sound booths, and a large function room—their destination.

"After you," Howie said, pushing open the set of mahogany double doors.

Goosebumps rose on Nathan's bare arms at the strong blast of air conditioning that hit them as they entered.

Tom, who was still marvelling over the building, walked into Max. "Sorry, mate," he whispered hastily as a pretty brunette girl started giggling.

_Who knew it'd take this many people to organize a proper flashmob?_, Jay thought, thinking back to when they watched _Step Up Revolution_ a few weeks ago.

Siva meditatively scanned the room, taking in the faces they'd be working with for at least a week. He spotted a familiar couple decked in dancewear he'd seen on TV a few times before; beside them a muscular lad in a T-shirt with the word "Legacy" printed across the front. Besidehimwas a dark-skinned man with a large pair of headphones around his neck (_Must be the sound guy_,he thought). Across from the quartet were a balding man hurriedly scribbling in a small notepad; another man who was a bit on the chubby side; a stocky cameraman; and two females: one blonde, and the brunette who had laughed at Tom and Max. The empty seat directly across from where he was standing must be Howie's.

"Boys, allow me to introduce you to the people behind the lucrative industry of television flashmobbing. These are Napoleon and Tabitha, our head choreographers…" Howie gestured to the couple, who each gave a friendly wave.

"My girlfriend's a choreographer!" Tom piped up, earning an elbow in the ribs from Kelsey. "What?! You are!," he retorted."Don't interrupt him," she hissed back.

"…Darryl's our writer," their host continued seamlessly—as if he met people like Tom every day—this time indicating the balding man, who only looked up from his notebook long enough to give each of them a nod.

"Cat and Kevin are producers." The blonde girl—who was really very attractive—and the chubby man each smiled and said "Hi." Cat even went as far as to shake each of their hands.

"David's our musical director and Josh is the cameraman," he said, motioning to Headhone Guy (Jay's monicker for him when he first noticed David) and the stocky man fiddling with the large camera in front of him.

"Kristin's our production manager, and Legacy here is representing the dancers," he finished, indicating the remaining two who had yet to be introduced. Howie turned to them next and said, "And these are the members of The Wanted: Siva, Jay, Tom, Nathan, and Max, and their manager, Jayne."

Once the boys and Jayne had each found a place to sit, they went right to business.

"Here's the thing. We need at least a week to get this all together. So, Max, do you want us to arrange the date, time and place with Michelle, or do you want to do it yourself?" Howie began.

"I'll do it." Max said, pulling out his phone and dialling Michelle's number, which he never really built up the courage to delete. _What if she says no? _he thought, nervously drumming his fingers on the table. _What if-_  
He was never able to finish the thought; she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" It took all of Max's willpower to restrain himself from sounding too excited, even breaking down into tears at the sound of her angelic voice.

"Hey Mich, it's Max."

"Max! What-"

"Look, I don't have much time right now, but, since we're here in the States too, could you..."_ Pull yourself together, George. How hard can it be to ask her to lunch again? _his brain said;_ It's just not the same anymore_, his heart contradicted. "...have lunch with me maybe next week? I know this is really sudden, but I just want to make things right between us once and for all."

The line was silent as Michelle contemplated the offer. "She's thinking about it," Max mouthed to the eagerly waiting faces all staring at him.

"Look, Max. I really hate how you shut me out for two months then just call all of a sudden asking me out…"

Fearing the worst, he crossed his fingers under the table and sent a silent prayer to the heavens. _Come on, Mich. Please? You were the one that always told me everyone deserves a second chance. _"…But, fine, I'll do it. I'll have lunch with you. How's October 7 at that Domino's in LA we used to go to a lot?"

A sigh of relief involuntarily escaped Max's lips."That's more than fine, Mich," he said, a grin creeping it's way across his face, "Thanks. And I'm sorry."

As they hung up, Max gave Howie—and everyone else—a thumbs up. "October 7 at the Domino's in downtown LA."

"We are in business, people!" The host's booming voice resonated around the room, bringing a more determined energy as ideas started flowing.

"Okay, so this was what we were thinking," Tabitha said, "We create this big flashmob, as usual, but instead of our usual singers, we'd like you to be the ones to sing live. I mean, if it's okay with you, of course."

"Yeah, sure. We'll do it," Jay shrugged, "What are we singing anyway?"

"That's one of the reasons why we asked you to come here early, actually," David replied in a deep baritone, "We've already got a song in mind, but we want to hear what you think, too."

"Let's have it, then," Nathan replied. "It's a mash-up of one of your songs, _I Want It All_, and One Direction's _Gotta Be You_."

"Mich loves both of those," Max pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem," David interjected. "We need 1D's permission before I can start mixing."

"I've got an idea!" Siva said, "I heard that 1D are also in the States, and Nath's got one of their numbers, don't you?" Nathan nodded. He had a feeling that he knew where Siva was going with this, and he kind of liked it. "So what if we sort of collaborated with them on this? We'll be using their song either way."

"Brilliant," Howie remarked, slapping hands with a flash, Nathan brought out his phone and called Louis Tomlinson's cellphone number.


	4. Chapter 3

**September 26; Miami****  
****Mob launches in: 11 days**

_You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh!_  
_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Louis knew he would never get used to the deafening cheers of the audience that ensued every time they performed. "Thank you!" he said into the mic and waved to the crowd as the five of them were herded backstage.

Zayn, who had been holding his pee in ever since the start of their gig, dashed into the bathroom. Niall headed straight for the fridge, coming back in seconds with a can of soda and a burger.

Suddenly, Louis felt the vibration in the pocket of his jeans that signalled an incoming call. _Probably mum_, he thought. But it wasn't his mother, nor was it any of his relatives. It certainly wasn't any of the boys trolling him for fun. It was Nathan Sykes.

"_Nath?!_"

"The one and only. Look, Lou, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call lately, but I need a favor."

"Sure, mate. What's up?"

"You're staying in the States, right?"

"Yeah, Miami. Why?"

"It's a long story, but Max-you know, my bandmate-wants to apologize to Michelle, his ex, and we're gonna need you lads to help us with it. It's gonna be for this TV show called _Mobbed."_

"I'd love to, but I'll have to ask the others. I'll call you back."

"I knew I could count on you, Lou. Thanks." He knew Nathan well enough to tell by the sudden shift in tone that he was _really_ happy.

"No problem! Oh, don't tell anyone I said this, but I miss hanging out with you. You know, just the two of us."

"I miss you, too, you cheesy sap," came the laugh from the other end of the line, "Just find a way to make it here to Hollywood as fast as you can."

Louis couldn't help but smile as he hung up on his high school friend.

"Who was that?" Liam asked, "Oh, and Lou? Do me a favor and wipe that dopey smile off your face. It's not a good look on you, honestly."

"Whatever, Liam," Louis replied, playfully shoving his bandmate, "And since you were wondering, that was Nathan. You know, my high-school-classmate-turned-The-Wanted-member."

"Why'd he call?" Niall said through a mouthful of burger, nearly getting some on Harry ("You pig," the latter teased)

"I don't know the exact details yet, but basically Max George wants to do something for his ex on _Mobbed_-you know, that show with Howie Mandel and flashmobs and all that jazz-and we're gonna be part of it. If you lads want to, that is. Personally, I'm all for it."

"You just miss Nathan," Zayn, who was now plopped down on a couch, smirked.

"Okay, fine. So what if I do? I, for one, have always wanted to be in a flashmob. And I think it's time we did something huge for someone else. What do you say?"

"I think Lou's right, lads. We should do it," Liam spoke up.

Nods were exchanged as Niall, Zayn and Harry agreed; Louis called Nathan.

"Hey, Nath. It's me. We're in."

**September 28; Los Angeles****  
****Mob launches in: 9 days**  
"LA, we meet again," Niall murmured as their plane landed at LAX. "That was one awesome landing," Zayn said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let's go, boys. We have to be there soon," Paul chided.

Once all pieces of luggage had been claimed (and Harry had bought tacos from the Taco Bell stand), they quickly herded into the van management had rented and were soon speeding off to _Mobbed_ headquarters.

_Meanwhile…__  
_"Oi, Nath, wake up," a sleepy Jay said as he tried to rouse an even sleepier Nathan.

"Go away," the latter whined.

"Come on, Jayne's gonna kill us if we're late," he pleaded, shaking Nathan's shoulder even more vigorously.

"Fine," Nathan said at the exact moment Max and Tom started pounding simultaneously on the door.

"WE'RE COMING!" Jay shouted, throwing a pillow at the door to shut them up.

It turned out, however, that they weren't even _close_ to coming for Nathan, as always, took so long in the bathroom that Jay promptly fell asleep again.

_In the van…__  
_"_What_ is taking those two so long?" Jayne said, anxiously glancing at her watch every few seconds or so, "I just called 1D's manager and he said they'll be arriving at the studio any moment now. We don't want to give off a bad impression or anything."

Seeing that Jayne was _thisclose_ to a nervous breakdown, Tom sighed and said, "I'll get them. Nathan's probably fallen asleep in the shower again."

"Don't worry, Jayne. When has Martin's driving ever let us down?" Siva patted her back reassuringly.

"Make sure they don't leave without us." Tom kissed Kelsey's cheek before jumping out and running back into the hotel.

_Back in Room 219…__  
_Jay woke to an arm roughly shaking his shoulder and a wide-eyed Tom staring down at him, their faces so close together that their noses were a hairsbreadth apart.

"Shit, Tom, you scared me," he said, starting and backing away.

"I had to do it, or else you weren't gonna wake up any time soon," Tom replied matter-of-factly. "Baby Nath still in there?" he added, pointing his thumb at the closed bathroom door.

"Obviously."

"D'you think he'd go bonkers on me if I just barged in there?"

"Don't blame me if he does. You started it."

"That's what she said," Tom winked and started for the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, it was locked.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath and resorted to the only thing he knew how to do properly: loudly and persistently knocking.

"NATHAN JAMES SYKES! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THERE IN FIVE SECONDS, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE JAYNE KILLS IF WE'RE LATE!"

Tom, satisfied with himself, plopped down beside Jay, already mentally counting down. _5…4…3…2…_

"Okay, okay. I'm ready," an annoyed Nathan said as he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"I knew you valued your life. Now let's get going before she _does_ kill us," Tom cheekily ruffled the boy's damp hair and held open the door, making sure neither of his mates somehow fell asleep again.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Jayne demanded as Tom shut the van door behind them.

"Shower," Nathan mumbled in a low voice.

"Fell asleep waiting for _this one_," Jay answered pointedly.

"We'll talk about this later. Martin, get driving. We'll be late in five minutes time!"

This time around, though, the boys of The Wanted weren't so lucky. Even with Martin's mastery of the wheel and expert navigation through the roads of Hollywood, the morning traffic caught up with them and they pulled into the parking lot of _Mobbed_ headquarters a full fifteen minutes later than scheduled.

After running up two flights of stairs and down a very long hallway in record time, they stood at the threshold of the conference room, panting heavily.

"That was one hell of a workout," Siva said as he straightened his shirt.

"Remember, be nice, boys," Jayne reminded, knocking twice and pushing open the door for them.

The sight that greeted them was…unexpected (for them, at least). Zayn, out of boredom, had fallen asleep and Liam had his phone out, poised to take (and tweet) a picture of him; Niall seemed deeply engrossed in the roast beef sandwich he held in his hands; and Harry and Louis shared a pair of headphones, starring in an imaginary concert of their own—and oblivious to the fact that Paul was recording every second of it.

Tom cleared his throat and spoke up. "Uh…hi."

"Nath!" Louis, who had looked up from the iPod, let Harry have full possession of the headphones and grabbed Nathan in a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Lou," he said, returning the hug with as much force as he could muster.

"I know this is a very special moment for you two, but I think it's time to get on with the meeting," Howie remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry." The two mates let go of each other and the members of The Wanted scrambled around for seats. Nathan plopped down beside Legacy, Jay found himself between Zayn-who was still asleep-and Tom, Max and Kelsey on either side of Niall, and Siva in the vacant seat between Liam and Tabitha.

"So, do we start with introductions or something? I'll start. I'm Jay, and I'm the clumsiest person in the world."

One by one, the nine other boys introduced themselves. As the two bands got more comfortable with each other, the initial awkwardness that no one dared to admit had filled the room the moment The Wanted arrived dissipated.

"Hey, Niall," Max said, nudging his seatmate's shoulder, "What did the grape say when I trod on it?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it just gave out a little whine."

Max's default joke was met rather well, with loud guffaws that filled the room, even from those who had heard it countless times. After nearly a minute, Harry was the only one left laughing, unable to stop. "Sorry, sorry. If you have to start, get on without me," he managed to say before dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

"Okay, then. This meeting is called to order," Howie said, trying (and failing) to be serious. "As the ten of you-I presume-know, you are here for a very special episode of _Mobbed_. And none of this would have happened without Max, who I will now give the floor to to explain fully why. Max?"

"Um, I don't know what else there is to say, actually. I think Nathan explained it pretty well on the phone, so I'm just gonna repeat that. Michelle and I parted ways two months ago and I never got to really apologize, which is why I wanted to do this. And Howie and company over here have thought of performing a mash-up of one of our songs, _I Want It All_, and one of yours, _Gotta Be You_, which is mainly why you five are here," he finished up by smiling and nodding at each member of the quintet that was One Direction. "We need permission to use your song before David can work his magic. What do you say to a collaboration?," he added with a shrug.

"That is _so_ sweet," Niall said dreamily, no hint of malice or sarcasm in his Irish accent, "_Of course _we'll do it!"

"One question, though: Are we gonna have to like learn choreography for this? Because the five of us together are the least coordinated people in the world," Liam asked.

"If you think you're uncoordinated, wait till you've seen me and Siva!" Tom laughed, earning a high five from Nathan. "To answer your question," Napoleon spoke up, "You do-"

"Ughhh," Zayn groaned.

"-but it's really very simple," the choreographer finished. Seeing Tom's skeptical look, he added, "Yes, Tom. Even you and Siva will be able to do it."

"Awesome. When do we get started?"

This time, Howie was the one to answer. "Right now."


	5. Chapter 4

**September 28; Hollywood****  
****Mob launches in: 9 days**

Later that afternoon, a group consisting of Howie, Cat, Josh, Tabitha, Max, Liam, Zayn, Tom, and Niall left for downtown Los Angeles to check out the Domino's which would soon be the site of a-hopefully-happy reunion (Niall would have stayed behind with the others, but the temptation of pizza was too great).

Back at the studios, Jay, Nathan, Harry, Louis and Siva were working with David in one of the sound booths, trying to find the best way to combine the two songs. David had been at it with the members of The Wanted since the day after the first planning session, but, unfortunately, the only successful idea they'd had so far was to slow down the tempo of _Gotta Be You_ to match that of _I Want It All_.

"What if 'it's gotta be you' overlaps with the chorus of _I Want It All_?" Harry suggested, peering over David's shoulder at the laptop.

"It could work. Let's try it," the latter answered after pondering on it for a few seconds.

"Hey, Nathan? Could you help us out here for a second?"

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Could you sing the chorus of _I Want It All_ while I'm singing _Gotta Be You_? I've got an idea."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"On three. One, two, three."

_It's gotta be you… _Harry started.

As he held the note, Nathan sang, _I want it all or nothing at all to have you here._

_Only you… (Some people fall to hold on to their tears)_

They shot a glance at each other, and a silent understanding passed between them. They continued singing.

_It's gotta be you… (And if you want it all, I'll do anything to see you through)_

_Only you… (And if I fall)_

_My heart holds on to you_, they finished in unison.

"Brilliant," the musical director said, giving the two a standing ovation.

"Nice one, Harry!" Louis said, grabbing his bandmate in a headlock.

"He's right. That was fucking brilliant," Siva added.

"Gee, thanks lads," Harry replied sheepishly.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Nathan reached for the laptop and started blasting _Call Me Maybe_.

"Woah, what the fuck just happened?" Jay asked. He had just come back from the loo and, opening the door, had seen Louis and Harry doing their inbetweeners dance, Nathan and Siva singing their hearts out, and David off to the side, laughing and tapping his foot to the beat. Now Jay had seen many weird things in his 22 years of existence, but this was right there at the top of the list.

When no one answered him, he shrugged and said to no one in particular, "If you can't beat them, join them."

By the time the chorus kicked in, everyone (yes, even David) was singing the words millions of people around the world knew by heart: _Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!_

Meanwhile, things were going just as well for the group at Domino's.

"Well, would you look at that," Howie whistled, "It's perfect!" After nearly an hour of being stuck in stagnant traffic, they stood in front of the quaint pizza shop in the modest LA suburb of Amaia Hills. Even though it was owned by one of the biggest fast food companies in the world, this particular branch of Domino's Pizza had a rustic quality about it: with wooden chairs and tables inside and a miniature garden surrounding it's grounds.

_It hasn't changed a bit_, Max reflected.

_"Where are we going?" Michelle laughed, a high, melodic, all-around beautiful noise. She leaned against the passenger door of their car and started fiddling with the knots of her blindfold._

_"Trust me," Max said, "And no peeking!"_

_When they got out of the car and he removed that blindfold, Michelle's eyes had lit up, brighter than any star in the galaxy._

_"Max, this is perfect," she had said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him-an innocent kiss (and a fairly short one at that) but one with a million words thrown into it._

_"Happy birthday, babe," he had whispered, burying his face in her fragrant hair._

"Max? You coming, mate?" Tom said, snapping him out of his reverie. It turned out that he and Tom were the only one's left in the parking lot; everyone else had gone in and was probably already eating.

"Sorry, spaced out," he answered as they started across the asphalt, "Anything important I missed?"

"Nothing much, really, except that Howie wants to have the performance right here in the parking lot. He can't do anything without the director, though, but they got a call that he's gonna be joining us later," Tom explained, pushing open the door. "Oh, and Max? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but why here?"

"This is where I took her on our first date."

"Tom! Max! Over here!" Liam called, waving his slice of pepperoni pizza in the air like a flag.

"Nice going, Liam," Zayn said, picking at the piece of pepperoni that had fallen onto his new jacket. "Sorry, mate," Liam replied as they scooted over on the wooden bench to make room for the two new arrivals.

"Now that you two are here, we can formally get started. I've contacted Garrett, the director for this episode, and told him all about it and he's arriving in a few minutes to talk to the manager and ask permission to close this Domino's branch for until October 7. If management agrees, Tabitha, you and Napoleon can start making choreography and bring the dancers here tomorrow to fix their planning. Got that?" Tabitha gave Howie a thumbs up as he scanned his sheet of paper for the list of tasks.

"Josh, you'll be working with Nappytabs to come up with some creative angles for the shots. Cat, you're with Garrett."

"Yes, sir," she affirmed in a clipped, sharp tone, but her eyes-blue and full of humor-told a different story.

"You five," Howie continued, turning to them, "Will be coordinating with David-as the others are doing right now-Tabitha, Napoleon, and myself. Clear?"

"Crystal," Niall said, taking another, huge chunk of his pizza.

"So, I'm guessing we wait?" Tom asked.

"That's right, Garrett needs to get here first before we can do anything," Howie answered, leaning back and taking his fourth slice of pizza.

They didn't have long to wait. About halfway through their third pizza, Howie heard the familiar beep of the Honda that had just pulled up outside. "That would be Garrett," he said, setting down his slice, wiping his mouth and getting up, motioning for the boys to follow suit.

Garrett, as it turned out, was a quite simple, nondescript man who was all-business when needed, but had a wicked sense of humor.

"You invite me to go to a branch of Domino's in the middle of nowhere and can't even leave _one_ measly slice of pizza for me?" he had asked as he entered and took a seat.

"Um...uh...sorry," Niall, eyes wide with fright, stammered.

"Nah, I'm just kidding ya. It's perfectly fine," the director said, loosening up and breaking into a grin. "But I scared you, didn't I? And I'm sorry for that," ruffling Niall's blond Irish head.

"I-I wasn't scared. I was just-" the latter, puffing out his chest, argued.

"Scared?" Liam supplied.

"Ahh, forget it," he relented, earning resounding laughter from around the table.

"Okay, then. When can I meet the owner of this fine establishment?" Garrett asked, raising his voice so that it resonated all around the nearly empty restaurant.

"Right now, actually," a new voice said.

He whirled around to find a young woman standing behind them. "I'm Ashley Richards. My father's the real owner but since he's away on a business trip, I'll be representing him. What can I do for you?" she said in a formal, businesslike tone that sounded beyond her years.

"First of all, you can take a seat," Niall, always the proper gentleman, spoke up as he pulled over a chair from the adjacent table.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the offer and flashing him a smile. Niall looked away quickly, his cheeks reddening.

"Ms. Richards, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Garrett James, and I am a director for the television show _Mobbed_. This is Cat, our producer, and Josh, our head cameraman. And I'm sure you know Howie Mandel, Max George, Tom Parker, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she smiled. "It's not common for this particular branch of Domino's to have famous guests." As she spoke, she made eye contact with each of them, but at the word "you," her clear blue eyes seemed to linger on Niall, who blushed furiously once again.

"Now that we're all acquainted, I would like to make a proposal to you, Ms. Richards-"

"Call me Ashley. I'm just 17, for your information."

"Ashley, then. This is a very special place for Max here and his ex-girlfriend Michelle Keegan, which is why we have chosen it as the site of our next mob, featuring their reunion and Max's apology. Am I getting across so far?"

"I'm listening. Continue."

"In line with that, we would like to ask you-as the representative of management-if it would be alright to close off this branch, at least until after October 7, the day we launch the mob. We need the space, you see, for the dancers' and singers' practice."

"If it's not too offensive to ask, what is in it for us?"

"I was expecting that," Garrett replied seamlessly, "Since you'll have virtually no customers, we will be those customers. We'd like to avail of your services to supply food for our whole crew. Again, if it's alright with you."

"Are you sure you really want to have it here?" she asked, turning to Max.

Garrett opened his mouth to answer, but Ashley held up a finger to shut him up. "Let him answer."

Although she was only 17 years young, Max nearly faltered under her piercing gaze, but managed to stammer, "Yes." Then, realizing it might not be enough for her, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Yes. It's where we had our first date."

"Well, when you put it that way, you can have it!" Ashley, now acting her age, said. "I'll tell the chefs that they'll have to prepare a feast every day until…October 7, did you say?"

"Yes…" Garrett affirmed hesitantly, taken aback by the abruptness of her decision.

"You've got yourselves a deal!," she ran off excitedly into the kitchen.

"Well, that was fast," Josh noted, trying to restrain himself from laughing at Garrett's expression of utter bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 5

**September** **29;** **Los Angeles**

**Mob launches in: 8 days**

"Pizza, anyone?" Ashley said, setting down a meaty monster of a pizza in front of them, "It's fresh out of the oven."

"Thanks!" Tom immediately grabbed a slice, nearly burning his fingers in the process. And after a _long_ day of learning choreography, no one blamed him for his haste.

"You're not eating with us?" Niall asked as she made to go back to the kitchen, prompting Liam to have a coughing fit into his napkin.

"Uh, sorry. I meant─"

"Niall─" Ashley started.

"No really. Just go if you have to. I mean you don't have to eat with us if you don't want to. I just─"

"Niall," she said, firmly enough to get him to shut up. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No!" His defensive tone surprised even him, and Ashley took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Okay, then. You _do_ know that you can talk to me whenever you want, don't you?" Before he could answer, she checked her phone and bustled back to the kitchen. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Louis, brutally honest as always, shoved Niall, who bumped into Jay. "Sorry, Jay."

When Niall spoke, he sounded close to tears. "God, I don't know, Lou. I want to ask her out, but when she's around I get butterflies in my stomach, nothing I say comes out right, that whole shebang."

"Aww, little Niall's in _luurvveee_," Zayn drawled.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that she likes you too?" Tom said.

"How are you so sure?" He doubted even though a flame of hope had started flickering deep in his heart.

"I see the way she looks at you, mate. She likes you. I mean like _likes_ you, Niall."

"Just ask her out," Max said, recalling how easy it was to ask Michelle out on _their_ first date, one which seemed ages ago, "Or are we gonna have to make this a 2-in-1 mob?"

"But isn't she, like, mad at me?"

"She may be angry at you _now,_ but that's only because she's disappointed that you didn't ask. Once you do, she'll be as bright and happy as the sun in the sky. Girls are bipolar that way," Tom winked, wincing as Kelsey elbowed him in the ribs─hard.

"Fine," a noticeably cheered-up Niall said. "I'll ask her now!"

"Woah, hold it!" Louis almost shouted, grabbing Niall's wrist. "Let her cool off a bit. I say ask her tomorrow, when she least expects it."

"Okay," he sat back down dejectedly.

"Look, Niall, if you're planning to ask a girl out, you've honestly got a long way to go," Max said, setting down his pizza and launching into the same pep talk he'd given Tom and Siva when they had first met Kelsey and Nareesha. _If it can't apply to me anymore, at least I can help a friend out._

"First things first. Be yourself. Your date's gonna be _way_ awkward if you don't present yourself as really _real_ from the start. Secondly, don't be nervous. Treat her as a friend, but remember that she's, well, a girl. Unless she turns out to be someone like Kelsey─"

"Shut up," Kelsey punched him in the arm.

"See what I mean? Anyway, be a gentleman. Compliments always help. And, if you _really_ have to, sing to her."

"You _sure_, I mean absolutely sure, that that'll work?"

"Trust me, mate. Just don't turn out to be a dickhead like I was"

"Oh."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was only broken by the hesitant crunch of a crispy piece of pizza crust in Tom's mouth.

Luckily, Tabitha saved them. "So, are you boys ready to get back to work?" she asked as she jogged over to their table.

"Tabitha, you are seriously the only person I know who gets excited about _work_ at this hour," Jay said.

"Do you want this mob to be a success or not?" she retorted, pushing open the door.

"Fine. Let's go, boys," Louis got up and followed her. Soon, the others got up and did the same.

**September 30;** **Hollywood**  
**Mob launches in: 7 days**

_Nathan Sykes NathanTheWanted_  
_Make sure to tune in to Fox this Sunday (Oct 7) for an extra-special episode of Mobbed!_

_Liam Payne Real_Liam_Payne_  
_Got to work with some amazing people this week! Find out who on Mobbed this Sunday ;) In the meantime, any guesses?_ _xx_

_Howie Mandel howiemandel_  
_This week's Mobbed is gonna be the most epic one yet! #countonit_

The next day, they were back at _Mobbed_ headquarters, polishing the song. As they (mainly Harry and Max) rested their voices, all of them took to the Internet after around 3 days of dormancy─3 days in which the fans took the time to flood their mentions.

"You boys do know that since we're all tweeting about the same thing, the fans are gonna figure out eventually that we'll be collaborating?" Louis said, looking up from his laptop.

"Let them," Siva said slyly, "At least it'll put an end to those rumors that there's a rivalry between us."

"Who started all that bullshit anyway?"

"No idea. All I know it whoever it was, he or she will be eating their words on Sunday."

"Amen." Louis and Siva high-fived triumphantly.

"Oi, has anyone seen Niall?" David asked. "We need to get back to work soon."

A cursory glance around the room confirmed that the boy was indeed missing.

"Probably gone looking for some food," Zayn shrugged nonchalantly.

Niall had, in fact, snuck off to look for food. However, that wasn't his only objective. He prowled the hallways like a cat, looking for a janitor's closet which he could hide in.

"Yes," he whispered when he finally found a hidden one on the first floor. Making sure no one had spotted him, he ducked in and, locking the door behind him, found himself face-to-face with a mop. Pushing it aside, he found an upturned pail to sit on and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" came the teenage voice from the other end.

"Hey, Ash. It's Niall," he said, a smile curling his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing right now?"

"We took a break. But someone's probably already noticed that I'm gone, so I'll make this quick─"

"Wait, where _are_ you? You sound like you're in a broom closet or something."

"Pretty close. I'm sitting on a pail and I think a mop's staring at me."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, right. Um, since we're back there tomorrow, would you like to have lunch with me? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Niall, I'd love to. But you should really get off the phone and out of that closet. You know how fussy David gets."

"Thanks. Bye."

"See you."

Niall remained silent, not wanting to hang up just yet. Ashley, for her part, didn't hang up either. Each could hear the other's faint breathing from their ends of the line.

"Niall, are you hanging up first or do I have to?"

"Yeah, sorry. Bye."

He hung up, a victorious grin plastered on his features, and quickly made his way out of the cramped closet.

"There you are! We were this close to sending out a search party to look for you!" Harry said.

"Where'd you run off to?" Max asked. He had a knowing smirk on his face, as if he could read Niall's mind.

"Does it matter?" he shrugged, although he knew that Max had figured it out.

"Okay, guys, let's get back to work." David said, "This time, let's take it with instruments: I want Siva, Tom, and Niall on guitar and Nathan on piano."

"Yes, sir," Tom said under his breath, but loud enough so that Max, sitting beside him, started coughing violently into his fist.

**October 1; Los Angeles**  
**Mob launches in: 6 days**  
"Okay, people, listen up," Garrett said, "I know for a fact that all of you know what's going to happen during this mob, but let me refresh your memory. First, Michelle comes, but Max isn't there. He'll text her that something suddenly came up and he won't be able to come after all. She'll think she's been set up. But when she pushes open the front door to leave, first group of dancers starts dancing. Legz, what's your song?"

"Lawson's _When She Was Mine_," Legacy replied immediately.

"Right. Then Jay and Nathan join in. Are you following me so far?"

He was greeted by a chorus of nods.

"Jay and Nath will then bring her back into the resto, and the second group of dancers starts. Jason, song?"

"Nicki Minaj, _Right By My Side,_" the leader of the second group answered.

"Exactly. After that the recorded shit stops and Siva, Niall and Tom start with the guitars, and Nath with the 's doing the first solo from _I Want It All?_"

"That would be me," Nathan said.

"Good. Then, Max, when will you enter?"

"Chorus of _I Want It All_."

"Excellent. I'm guessing the ten of you have mastered how the rest of the song goes. Same goes for the dancers, you also know what to do, am I right?"

Without waiting for an answer, he forged on. "So, the mash-up's gonna stop after the bridge, right before Harry's high note. That's the moment Max is gonna apologize. Siva, Niall, Tom, and Nathan keep playing in the background. When she accepts your apology─no buts, I'm _sure_ she'll forgive you─Harry, let it rip. After the song ends, Howie comes out, explains everything, then we're done. Questions?"

When no one spoke up, a satisfied director nodded. "Okay, then. Everyone break for lunch. We'll meet back here in an hour to put everything together."


	7. Chapter 6

**October 1; Los Angeles**  
**Mob launches in: 6 days**  
"Ashley? Can I─" Niall started, only to be cut off by Ashley's finger on his lips: a touch that sent chills running─no, sprinting─down his spine.

"_Shhh_. Not here." She quickly took his hand and pulled him into the back office, where a feast─if you could call a medium sized cheese pizza and a liter of Coke a feast─was laid out for them.

"Mmm. Cheese," Niall murmured, hungrily licking his lips.

"Hold it, leprechaun. Talk first, eat later."

He tore his eyes from the steaming pizza and focused on Ashley's: blue as the sky on a sunny day in Mullingar. He took a deep breath and, standing there in that vaguely stuffy room, the words he had been dying to say ever since he met her came flowing out in a never-ending waterfall.

"Look, I'm really sorry for yesterday. It was rude, and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. But there's just something about you that makes me go crazy whenever you're around. I can't explain it, it just happens. And no one's ever made me feel this way before. I never knew what it felt like to fall in love…until _you_ came along. So what I really want to say is: would you do me the honor of having dinner with you this Friday night?"

"You don't have to apologize. Okay, fine, I admit that I was pretty offended when you said that, but only because…I really like you, too."

"So is that a yes?" Niall asked hopefully, his voice pleading with her to say it.

"Don't get your hopes up, lover boy," she teased, "But yes, I'd love to have dinner with you this Friday."

"Awesome. You know, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna say no."

"Yeah, I'm a tease like that," she laughed, "Pizza?"

When he looked back on that day, Niall, in retrospect, could have opted not to ask Ashley out, because they had an amazing time in their own little corner of the world─devouring pizza, talking and laughing like they were best friends.

_Thanks Max, _he thought as he watched her clutching her stomach, a laugh lighting up her face in the cutest way.

**October 3; Hollywood **  
**Mob launches in: 4 days**  
"We've got a problem," Jay said, nervously fiddling with the zipper of his jacket and casting anxious glances at Harry.

"What is it _this_ time?" an exasperated David asked. He had just come back from the computer repair shop after his laptop crashed and 4 days before the big day, they couldn't have any more problems.

"Edward here's lost his voice."

"Seriously?!" David shot Harry a look so deadly the younger boy shrank back.

"Sorry," he managed to croak.

"No, wait, don't be. I shouldn't blame you for something that couldn't be helped. With all the practicing I've made you do, one of you was bound to lose their voice, and I'm sorry for that. We just have to work something out, that's all. This mob is _not _getting cancelled all because we're down one singer."

**October 3; Los Angeles**  
**Mob launches in: 4 days**  
"We've got a problem," Tabitha sighed, sitting down across from Garrett and Howie, who were enjoying a pizza.

"What's happened? Please don't tell me we're down a dancer. We've already lost a singer, and we can't afford to lose anyone else."

"We've lost a _singer_?! Which one?"

"Harry. Tabitha, get to the point," Garrett said, rubbing his temples to relieve the stress of running a mob that was slowly falling apart.

"Sorry, yeah. What was I saying? Oh, right. Unfortunately, we _have _lost a dancer. Ryan fell off his skateboard yesterday and tore a muscle. Needs at least a week to heal."

"Shit. Okay, tell him to get well soon and find a way to make this fucking mob work. I believe in you and Napoleon. This show _will _go on."

**October 5; Los Angeles**  
**Mob launches in: 2 days**  
The show─or, at least, rehearsals for the show─did go on, with Siva taking over Harry's solos perfectly and the husband-and-wife duo flawlessly choreographing around the vacant space left by Kevin. In two days time, The Mob (as they had taken to calling themselves that) was back in form and raring to go.

For Niall, however, there was one more little matter that had to be taken care of.

"Good luck, Niall!" Nathan said, patting him on the back.

"Remember my pep talk. It _always _works. _Always,_" Max advised, jabbing his finger into Niall's chest for emphasis.

"Okay, okay," the latter laughed, "Zayn, how's my hair?"

"Not as perfect as mine, but it's acceptable," Zayn joked.

"You're good to go, mate. Now get out of here and don't come back without her heart!" Tom half-dragged, half-shoved Niall out the door, "Have fun, loverboy!"

"But─" It was too late. Tom had already shut the door and he was locked out of the flat they had rented. He couldn't chicken out now. He had memorized Max's pep talk and he and Ashley were practically best friends now. _So why am I so nervous?_

_Pull yourself together, Horan. You asked for this._ He gritted his teeth, straightened his coat for the nth time, and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver, who introduced himself as Larry, asked, more out of habit than actual curiosity.

"The Domino's downtown. You know, the most isolated pizza place in the world."

"Yeah, I know it."

Throughout the drive, Niall's every second was filled with thoughts of Ashley. He tried to get some extra minutes of sleep, but the image of her angular, beautiful face was imprinted in the back of his eyes. He noticed that Larry was sneaking casual glances at him in the rearview mirror─no doubt he had already realized that his passenger was, in fact, Niall Horan from One Direction.

"We're here." The taxi pulled up in front of the pizza place. Within all the lights were blazing, but it looked like a ghost town─seeing as there were no customers because of the upcoming mob.

"Thanks," Niall said, handing over his fare, "Keep the change."

As he made to get out, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. It was Larry, a notepad and pen in hand. "Um, excuse me, if it's not too much to ask, could I have an autograph for my daughter? She's a huge fan. If you're not in a hurry, I mean."

"Sure thing," Niall answered, thankful for the distraction, "What's her name?"

"Jessica."

_Dear Jessica, Stay beautiful and thanks for being an amazing fan xx -Niall_

"Here, mate. Thanks for the ride."

"No, thank _you_. Have a good night."

"You too," Niall replied with a smile. And with that, he mustered up the courage to push open the taxi door and step out onto the driveway.

The walk to the main door seemed endless; with every step, he seemed not to be getting any closer.

_You can do it. You can do it. You can do it._

He stepped onto the landing.

Come on, you're in a boyband for Christ's sake. You've performed in front of thousands of screaming fans in a sold out arena. How hard can an evening with one girl be?

He clammed up as his hand touched the cold knob.

_Remember what Max said: Be yourself and the rest will follow. Okay, here goes nothing._

He took a deep breath and knocked.


	8. Chapter 7

**October 5; San Diego**  
**Mob launches in: 2 days**  
"Just _where_ do you think you're going?"

Michelle─who was in the middle of hurriedly throwing clothes into a suitcase─whirled around to find Simon standing at the door, arms folded, an eyebrow raised suspiciously as always. _God, can't I do anything by myself anymore?_

"I'm going to L.A. I just…need to get away for a while."

"And you're not bringing me?" he asked, his short fuse already flaring up.

"Sorry, Simon. I have to do this by myself. Not everything I do has to involve you─"

She was cut off as Simon strode across the room and seized her bruised wrists.

"This is about Max, isn't it?" he hissed. "Why else would you just pack up and go somewhere without telling me?"

"And what if it is?" she retorted venomously. "We're still friends, you know."

"No, you aren't." If possible, his hold on her tightened even more.

"Simon, that hurts," she said, calm but with the same venom.

"I'm not letting you do this, Michelle. You have to get over him. You're mine now."

"I'm not a thing, Simon. And my whole world doesn't revolve around you." A year of pent up anger and resentment at her abusive boyfriend was finally unleashed. "In fact, I don't even remember why I loved you in the first place. You're a monster. It's over."

"So that's it? You throw me off just like that? Like Max?"

That was the last straw. "DO NOT BRING MAX INTO THIS! He was a better boyfriend than you will ever be!"

"Why'd you break up with him, then?" Simon's voice was low, soft; the growl of a predator who knows he's got his prey trapped.

"You wouldn't understand. And didn't I just tell you not to bring him into this?"

Before he could reply, she zipped up her bag, shouldered it and pushed her way past him.

"Michelle, wait─" He caught up with her as she was halfway out the door. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology unless you can permanently remove the bruises and scars _you _gave me. We're done."

She was halfway down the steps of his flat when she remembered something. "Oh, and Simon?" she asked in a voice dripping with sweet sarcasm, "Do me a favor and tell Sarah that you don't have to keep your relationship a secret anymore."

Not waiting to see the expression of shock and horror on her ex's face, she turned away and ran into the black night; never looking back until she had found a taxi that could take her to Los Angeles: right into Max's waiting arms.

The very thought of seeing him again made her smile. _I know I broke up with you, but now I've realized that I shouldn't have. It was selfish of me, ending our relationship just because I couldn't spend time with you anymore._

_But the truth is, I miss you: I miss your jokes, I miss your 'Good morning' texts, I miss the sound of your voice. I miss you even more every time Glad You Came or All Time Low comes on the radio. I even miss Tom, Seev, Baby Nath, and Bird. I've realized my mistake now, and I'm sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me?_

**October 5; Los Angeles**  
**Mob launches in: 2 days**  
"Can"t I just improvise on the day itself?" Max asked. It was the moment of truth; the first time they were going to rehearse the whole mob, and Max, unfortunately couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just say _something_!" Garrett hissed into his earpiece.

"Fine. Look, Michelle, I'm sorry and the truth is I've never gotten over you and I've been thinking of you 24/7. I'm sorry for not even trying to make some time for you, for being the crappiest boyfriend ever. There, that okay?"

"I know you can do better than _that_, but it's a start. So this is where Howie does his thing and after that, it's a wrap. Nice job for a first run-through, people. I'm giving you the rest of the day off, but make sure you're here at 7 A.M. sharp tomorrow."

"Anyone up for a trip to the bar tonight?" Jay asked eagerly.

Of course, no one objected.

"Looks like Harry's staying at the flat tonight," Louis said, messing up the younger boy's mop of curls.

"_All _of you are going?" Harry pouted.

"All of us are legal, and therefore all of us are going. Sorry Edward," Jay shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Considering that you have to wake up early tomorrow, I don't think it's a very good idea to hit the bar─" Paul interjected.

"Aww, come on, Paul. Lighten up! Since when are we ever hard to wake up?" Liam said.

"He's right, Paul. Give them a break," Garrett (the party boy part, not the director part) laughed. "And just which bar do you boys have in mind?"

"I don't think it matters," Tom answered. "As long as there's beer, of course," he added.

"Well, you're in luck. I know the perfect place."


	9. Chapter 8

**October 7; Los Angeles**  
**6:00 A.M.**  
**Mob launches in: 6 hours**  
Jay woke up with a splitting headache. There was an insistent pounding coming from somewhere. It took him a full minute to realize that it was someone knocking on his and Nathan's hotel room door.

He snuck a glance at the clock. It was six in the morning; they had an hour to get ready and get to Domino's, which was not going to be easy with only one out of the ten members of The Mob was fully sober (and that member couldn't even _speak_, let alone sing).

The knocking came again, and this time a voice─Jayne's─accompanied it, only making Jay's head throb even more: "Jay! Nathan! Make sure you're down here in thirty minutes!"

_Might as well get up now. Knowing Nath, he's gonna spend 30 or more minutes just taking a shower._

"All right! I'm up," he said, standing up to go to the bathroom. It was a decision he regretted immediately, for the room spun and his legs were so unsteady that he was forced to sit down again.

_You did this to yourself, McGuiness. You invited them to go to the bar. It's time to face the consequences. Now get your lazy arse off this bed!_ he chided himself.

Gritting his teeth, Jay pushed hismelf into a standing position. Thankfully, some of the dizziness had gone and the room didn't spin as much as it had a minute ago. He staggered to Nathan's bed and shook him awake.

"5 more minutes," Nathan groaned.

"You haven't got 5 minutes. Look, Nath, I'm taking a shower and if you aren't up by the time I'm done, I'm telling Jayne that we're leaving you behind."

His eyes half-opened, a gesture that looked like it took all of Nathan's energy to get accomplished. "You wouldn't."

"Yes. I would."

With that, Jay walked unsteadily to the bathroom and shut himself in.

_Meanwhile…_

"Rise and shine, boys. It's time to get up," Paul said, opening the curtains to let a pale sliver of sunlight fall on Louis' face.

"I don't want to," Louis whined drunkenly, burrowing further under his blanket.

"No excuses, Tomlinson. You did this to yourself." Paul snatched the blanket and with it stalked out of the room.

"No fair!" Louis called in a loud voice. It was the wrong decision: his head split open and the room around him blurred.

_Shit. _When his vision finally cleared, he tried to walk the eight feet to the bathroom across his room. He made it to the door before his legs gave out under him and he landed flat on his rear.

_Paul's gonna kill me_, he thought, and it was this thought that motivated him to get unsteadily to his feet and take the most refreshing shower he'd had in days.

**8:00 A.M.**  
**Mob launches in:4 hours**  
The morning after their night at the bar, Max had sobered up enough that all he could think about was that he'd be seeing Michelle again in a few hours.

Michelle woke up with Max's name on her lips. She had dreamed about him again, not the first time since they'd broken up.

"Earth to Max," David said impatiently as Max missed yet another cue (his second in two run-throughs of the songs). "We can't afford any distractions anymore, you understand?"

_Get a hold of yourself, Keegan_, Michelle scolded herself as she stood under the shower. _Just because he asked you on a date again doesn't mean anything. I know he said he wanted to make things right between us, but, I don't know, maybe I'm getting my hopes up too much_. And under the stream of hot water running down her naked body, she admitted to herself that although she tried to act indifferent, it was nothing but a mask. _I want you back, Max._

"Sorry, it's just…nerves, that's all. I'll be fine by the time this baby gets going," Max said. He avoided Tom's eyes, but he felt them boring through him, an x-ray staring straight into his soul. Of course Tom would know what it was like to love. "Okay, then," replied David skeptically, "Let's take it from _Can we fall one more time_."

_Focus, Max. You can't space out on them now. _As Siva sang his lines, Max completely immersed himself in the two songs: getting lost in their lyrics, laying his whole self down just to get the message across. _Oh girl, can we try one more time? I'll make it better._

'_Cause it's gotta be you._

**10:00 AM**  
**Mob launches in: 2 hours**  
"Listen up!" Garrett's voice boomed through the megaphone. "This is the _last_ run-through we'll be doing then I'll give you the rest of the time to make yourselves presentable and do some last minute practicing of your own."

His eyes scanned over the platoon of dancers and singers in the parking lot, and his eyes rested on Max as he finished up his little speech: "Make it count."

The director's words must have had an impact on everyone there, because the last run-through was the only one of the three that went perfectly.

**11:30 A.M.**  
**Mob launches in: 30 minutes**  
"Where to, miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"The Domino's downtown," Michelle asked after consulting the piece of paper where she'd written all the details of their upcoming "date." _If I can still call it a date_, she thought sadly.

When they got going, she pulled out her phone and texted Max─ the first text she'd sent after they broke up. She phrased it just like any other text she'd sent to him, but hesitated. _What if he's deleted my number?_ She backpedaled and started typing all over again.

_Max, it's Mich. I'm on my way. Be there in…_

"Excuse me," she tapped the driver on the shoulder, "Around how long is this trip gonna take?"

"30 minutes, tops, if traffic cooperates with us."

"Thanks."

…_half an hour. See you?_

_Great. See you :)_

"What is it this time?" Jay asked, smirking at the huge grin that had involuntarily formed on Max's face.

"She's on her way. Said she'll be here in half an hour."

"Holy shit," Zayn, who had already dressed and was standing in front of the mirror preening himself, froze. "This is it," he added as he turned around, eyes wide.

"Yes, Zayn, this is indeed it," Howie─ also fully dressed─ said as he entered their dressing room. "Are you boys ready?"

Tom opened his mouth to go off on a tirade about how Howie thought that they were ready when only one of them was already dressed, not to mention the fact that all of them were practically shaking in their shoes. But Nathan, who could sense another tantrum coming from a mile away, cut him off with an elbow to the stomach: "Yeah, I guess so."

"That's the spirit, Nath," the host said, clapping Nathan on the back as Tom gasped for breath.

**11:55 A.M.**  
**Mob launches in: 5 minutes**  
"5 minutes people!" Garrett bellowed, "Max, you ready with that text?"

As much as he didn't want to, he nodded.

"Great, get ready to send it." He pulled out a handheld radio next. "Josh, any sign of her?"

"There's a taxi coming, but I can't be sure if she's in it," came the crackle from the other end.

"Let's play it safe and say that that's her. Everyone ready?" Garrett asked.  
Silently, everyone─even Max, who was already beating himself up inside for having to send that text, and Harry, who, given that he still couldn't sing, wasn't actually going to do anything─nodded and went to their places without anyone telling them to do so.

When they were holed up in the back-office-turned-control-room, the radio crackled again and Josh's voice resounded around the room. "It's her. I'll tell you when she's inside. Max, get ready to press 'send.'"

Max's finger hovered over the button, anxiously waiting for Josh's cue. His hands were sweating so much that he feared he'd drop his phone just when he needed it the most. Sensing his nerves, Kelsey sidled over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You can do it," she whispered.

"Thanks, Kels. I needed that," he whispered back.

"She's here," Josh said, and before he could change his mind, Max sent the fateful text message.

**12:00 noon**  
Michelle sat down at a table and glanced around. There was no sign of Max. _Must have gotten stuck in traffic_, she thought at the exact moment her phone chimed.

_Can't make it anymore, something came up. Sorry._

She didn't want to cry. She shouldn't cry. She had already let go of him once, hadn't she? But the tears were already pooling. Resisting the urge to throw her phone against a concrete wall, she gingerly picked it up and typed a reply as salty tears blurred her vision.

_Yeah, okay. I understand. It's perfectly fine._

_Why did I ever hope that we still had something?_ As the tears started flowing in earnest, she gathered up her things and got up to leave.

-  
"Fuck, I feel so _guilty_ right now," Max said, head in his hands.

"You had to do it, Max. It'll all work out in the end, trust me." Louis said, patting his shoulder in support.

"Thanks, Lou."

"Okay, everyone, get ready. Josh says she's halfway to the door. Jay, Nath, outside. Now," Garrett ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir," Jay couldn't help snickering under his breath.

"I heard that. Now scoot."

When a teary Michelle pushed open the door, she didn't expect to see a troupe dancing to _When She Was Mine_, one of her favorite songs.

"What the─"

Her eyes scanned the small crowd and fell on two familiar faces: Jay McGuiness and Nathan Sykes.

"Hey, Mich," Jay waved.

"Jay? Nath? Forgive my asking, but what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, have you been crying?" Nathan fussed.

"Yeah, but it's nothing. I'm fine now."

"This is about Max isn't it?" Jay asked even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah," she admitted, shoulders drooping. "We agreed to meet here but he said he wasn't gonna make it anymore."

"Yeah, he told us. Want to have lunch with us instead?"

"Well, I _did_ miss you goofballs. Sure I will," she said, her mood visibly brightening. "Just one question, though: do you have anything to do with these dancers?"

"Maybe," Jay winked slyly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and steering her back to the restaurant. "You just have to wait and see."

Nathan, a few steps behind, turned and flashed a quick thumbs-up to the dancers, who dispersed.

"Okay, here they come. Second group of dancers, get ready. Instrument people, get ready to bring out the guitars and keyboard. Singers except Max, stand by."

"Good luck, boys," Jayne said as Tom, Siva, Liam, Harry (who decided to present himself even though he couldn't sing), Niall, Zayn, and Louis scrambled for the door.

The minute Michelle sat down at the exact same table she was in just a few minutes ago, both Jay and Nathan excused themselves as Nicki Minaj's _Right By My Side_ started playing and another, different group of people started dancing.

_What exactly is going on here?_

As she watched in fascination (and the instruments were simultaneously being set up in the background), she spotted yet another familiar face dancing front-and-center: Kelsey Belle Hardwick.

"Kelsey?!"

"Go, go, go, go, go," Garrett said, practically shoving Tom—who was first in line—out of the door.

Kelsey only waved and gave Michelle a subtle wink before her group of dancers parted, revealing not only Nathan and Jay, but Tom and Siva and Christ on a bike, is that _One Direction_?

_But if his bandmates are here, where's─_

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw him emerge from somewhere she couldn't place. It was _him_. Max George, in the flesh and not just in the picture on her phone that she stared at day after day. He was standing _right there_, unmoving, staring back at her as Nicki Minaj's and Chris Brown's voices seemed to fade into the background to be replaced by the keys of a piano and the strumming of three guitars.

"Good luck," Garrett and Howie whispered as Max walked out of the door. His fingers trembled so much that he almost dropped his mic multiple times. He searched through the crowd—looking for a glimpse of her beautiful face once again.

Then the dancers parted and there she was: beautiful as an angel.

_Take a moment, listen please_  
_Words like these don't come with ease_  
_Took my heart and kept it low_  
_And now it's time to let it go_

As Nathan finished his solo, Max let the music and the message take over him. The nerves left him completely: it was only him, his bandmates-slash-brothers, One Direction, and Michelle.

-  
Then came his voice, which had always found a way to cheer her up. His voice, which was so fragile yet conveyed so much emotion. She had missed it more than she let on. Her heart fluttered as she saw him walking toward her, bridging the distance between them.

_(It's gotta be you) I want it all or nothing at all to have you here_

_(Only you) Some people fall to hold on to their tears_

He reached her side and took her hand. His touch—soft, gentle, full of love, absolutely _nothing _like Simon's─sent chills up her spine. She looked up and into his grey eyes, so full of warmth.

_(It's gotta be you) And if you want it all, I'll do anything to see you through_

"I missed you," she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes.

_(Only you) And if I fall, my heart holds on to you_

"I missed you, too."

"Aww," came the sigh from the control room. "I told you people she still loved him," a choked up Garrett said.

_Girl I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

Liam's voice reverberated throughout the restaurant; Max took his former girlfriend in his arms and together, they danced─rather awkwardly, but very romantically. She buried her head in his shoulder and breathed in: taking in his scent, the feel of his warm body against hers, determined never to let go.

"I thought something came up?" she said in a soft voice.

"You didn't really think I was gonna show you up, didn't you? I missed you, Michelle Keegan and there was absolutely no way I was going to pass up the opportunity to see you again."

_Can we fall one more time_  
_Stop the tape and rewind_  
_And if you walk away, I know I'll fade_  
_Cause there is nobody else_

"Did you really do all this just for me?"

"Of course," he said, and as Siva sang the chorus, Max sang with him, "because _it's gotta be you._"

_Oh can we try one more time to make it all better_  
_Cause it's gotta be you, only you_

Before either of them knew it, the singing stopped and the only sounds that could be heard were the instruments. This was Max's big moment, his one chance to apologize. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jay crossing his fingers.

"Look, Michelle. I'm sorry. For everything: for not being there when you needed me most, for not even trying to make time to spend with you, for being probably the crappiest boyfriend ever. I get why you broke up with me, and now I just want to apologize, to tell you just how much I've missed you for the past two years, how much I still love you."

His voice cracked as the tears came, "I mean, I'm always wondering if there was something I could have done to make things right between us again, to make everything return to normal. I'm not asking to get back with you, because that would be selfish of me. I'm only asking you to forgive me."

The silence that followed was broken only by a sniffle from the side. _Nathan probably_, Max said as he wiped a tear from his cheek. Then all was quiet as a graveyard again. It was as if the whole world was holding it's breath, waiting for the answer.

Michelle, who had been quietly sobbing ever since Max started speaking, took a deep breath to compose herself. Voice shaking, she said, "Max, you don't know how much I hate myself for letting you go that night. Sure, I was angry at first. I never told anyone this, but I found someone new, and it was with him that I realized you were the best boyfriend I could have ever had. I'm sorry, too. So, yes, I accept your apology and I hope you find it in your heart to accept mine."

When Max nodded, a breath of relief swept through the room as everyone let out the breaths they had inadvertently been holding. Jay picked up Nathan and spun him around in happiness. Ashley, watching from one of the tables, buried her face in her jacket sleeve. Back in the control room, people were hugging, crying and high-fiving.

Siva and Tom were the first to come back to earth and they quickly picked up their instruments and resumed with the song.

_It's gotta be you_

Max kissed her then. It was the same soft, innocent kiss that they'd shared on their first date. But it was magical all the same. _It really _is _the kiss of life_, Max said.

At the same time, Niall built up the courage to do the thing he'd wanted to do ever since he met Ashley: he took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

The day couldn't have been more perfect for both couples: one reunited, and the other just getting started.

"You know," Howie said, "I don't think I should come out anymore. I mean, _look at them_. It would only ruin the moment if I just barge in there and tell her that she's on a TV show."

"I was thinking the same thing," Garrett agreed. "How about we just delete this footage and let things play out on their own?"

"Agreed."

"Anyone up for another beer?" Jay asked once the song was done and Max and Michelle had shared one more kiss.

"Bird, Harry can't drink yet," Louis said, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, riiight. McDonald's, then, since practically no one reported for work here today?"

No one argued, and they ran off into the afternoon sun. All was well, and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
